Gemini
Unrelated to the British Robot Wars competitor or Spawn of Gemini. Gemini is a robot which competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots ''reboot, as well as both seasons on Discovery and Science. Gemini is a multibot with two identical halves, a first for the new show. Both halves are equipped with a horizontally-spinning disc and a rear wedge. Gemini was originally an alternate for Season 2, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred. Gemini was created by a team completely new to BattleBots led by Augustus "Ace" Shelander and Brentley Wiles. The flywheels themselves can hit with the energy of a 50-caliber rifle. Officially, the red half is called '''Fred' and the black half is called Hydroxyl, but the two are often simply referred to by their colors. For Season 3, both halves of the Gemini bots were given a bolder color scheme on both the bodies and the weapons and gained the Zodiac symbol for "Gemini" on each half. Gemini came back for Season 4 with a more eerie based look, complete with spikes on the panels, a darker paint scheme than the past two seasons, and each symbol covering the full portion of each half. The team also picked up Ben Hayton, most known for being a part of the Australian team of Team Panic, who builds featherweight robots and lighter weight classes. His most recent bots are Sparkfun, a black and green robot armed with an angled spinning bar, as well as his Bugglebot entry for 2019, AnnieRUOK, a beetleweight undercutter. Gemini was originally going to be named Free Radicals, but this name was rejected by BattleBots. Robot History ABC Season 2 Gemini was one of twelve robots which was forced to compete in three-way melees in order to determine the final four robots of the bracket. In its match, it was placed against fellow newcomers Basilisk and Blacksmith. The two waited for Blacksmith to attack and immobilize Basilisk before coming in, trying and failing to damage Blacksmith with their discs. Eventually, Blacksmith cornered the two robots and hammered away, immobilizing the black half. The red half of Gemini continued to fight, taking hit after hit from Blacksmith and eventually losing half of its drive system. However, at this point, Blacksmith had stopped moving entirely and it had begun to catch fire. Gemini was set to advance, being the only robot left moving, when Blacksmith moved just long enough to avoid being counted out with seconds left on the clock. This meant the match went to the judges, who ruled unanimously for Blacksmith. Discovery Season 3 Gemini's first match in the third season was against veteran Mohawk and newcomer Kraken in a Science Channel exclusive undercard rumble. The rumble started out rather poorly for Gemini as the pair of robots were slammed into sides of the arena barrier by Mohawk. Even so, Gemini fought back by attacking with their discs, one of which managed to tear off the tip of Mohawk's beak, though this didn't affect Mohawk's ability to use it like a clamping arm. Once again, the Gemini twins attacked and were shoved around the arena and into the arena barrier. However, the Gemini robots caught a break as Mohawk stopped moving right on the killsaws. Elsewhere, Kraken had become trapped in one of the screws earlier on in the rumble. With Mohawk and Kraken both out of action, they were counted out, giving the Gemini robots a win in their first fight of the season. Gemini also participated in the Desperado Tournament, which aimed to find the robot that made the top 16 of the main tournament and their first opponent was Lucky. The match was fairly even to start as none of the robots wanted to make the first move. Eventually, the red Gemini robot was tossed into the air and lost its rear wedge, followed shortly thereafter by the black one. Both robots recovered and continued to attack, taking off one of Lucky's rear wheels. However, both robots collided with each other, leaving the red Gemini robot without a working weapon or the plate that held its rear wedge. As Lucky tossed the black Gemini robot, the black Gemini robot collided with Lucky's extended lifting arm and disabled it. However, this impact caused the black Gemini robot to lose its weapon as well before the red Gemini robot was nearly thrown out of the arena. Luckily for the Gemini twins, Lucky couldn't retract its lifting arm, rendering it useless. However, by this point the red Gemini robot had lost all mobility, leaving the black one to fend for itself. Both robots continued to fight as the clock ran down and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Lucky. Up next for Gemini was Sharkoprion. When the match got underway, the two bots started circling around as Sharkoprion was spinning to keep them at bay. The Gemini twins took shots from Sharkoprion's weapon but only causing sparks. After more maneuvering, the black Gemini robot lost its front right corner. Making matters worse, the red Gemini robot took a hit from its twin that caused damage to its left drive wheel. After that, the red Gemini took another hit from Sharkoprion that tore off the wheel completely, leaving it driving in circles. Both robots continued to spin and try to dodge each other before the black Gemini robot got underneath Sharkoprion and slammed it into the screws in the final seconds of the fight. The judges awarded ad 2-1 split decision to Sharkoprion. The last chance for Gemini was against The Four Horsemen. Both sets of multibots approached and weren't really able to cause damage right away. However, The Four Horsemen started to take bigger hits and got thrown across the arena. As the match wore on, Pestilence was soon knocked out as well Buttercup, leaving War to fight alone but it still had a working weapon and drive. Gemini still had a weight advantage, but the red Gemini Twin was struggling to move at times after it collided with its twin and lost its rear wedge. The match went the distance and the judges awarded Gemini a unanimous 3-0 decision. Discovery Season 4 Gemini began 2019 as part of a rumble with Gruff and Marvin. As the rumble got underway, the Gemini twins circled to try and find an opening. The black Gemini twin was then flipped by Gruff but managed to shave sparks off of Gruff in return. The red Gemini twin then attacked Marvin and took off one of the teeth on its disc, leaving Marvin to remain unbalanced whenever the disc was spinning, The black Gemini twin was shoved around the arena, including into the screws by Gruff before being righted by Gruff. The black Gemini twin then lost use of its weapon while the red Gemini twin was also shoved into the arena barrier. Time ran out with all robots still mobile. The judges awarded Gruff a unanimous 3-0 decision. Next for Gemini in the 2019 season was a redesigned Tantrum. The match was not going well for Gemini as they were unable to mount much of an attack against Tantrum. Making matters worse, the black Gemini got high-centered on debris from its own armor so the red Gemini freed it. The black Gemini soon had its wheel guard ripped open on one side, exposing that wheel but it pressed on. Both twins took turns mounting attacks but were generally deflected away by Tantrum's weapon or front wedge. The black Gemini soon lost power to its weapon and then its drive while the red Gemini took a hit from the pulverizer thanks to Tantrum before time ran out. The judges awarded Tantrum a unanimous 3-0 decision. Gemini then fought newcomer, the massive Mammoth. Fortunately, the multibot was able to swarm around Mammoth, with some shots being dealt to the wheels and front. In the end, Gemini won by KO. Gemini also had an exhibition match with SubZero. Gemini started off very poorly as the black twin soon was tossed out of the arena via the screws, where it couldn't escape. This left the red twin to fend for itself but it proved unable to escape SubZero's attacks. However, the flips didn't cause the red twin any major damage and eventually SubZero stopped working. The red twin tried to free it and/or get some life out of its opponent by moving SubZero, whom was trying to move or free itself with its flipper but all attempts were in vain as SubZero was counted out, giving Gemini the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Your horoscope reads 'You're about to die'. It's the real Zodiac Killer, GEMINI!" "This gruesome twosome will have you seeing double and reduce you to rubble. Your "goroscope" today is looking grim. Say hello to the evil twins, GEMINI!" "You might as well call these bots the Olsen Twins because they're Scary Kate and Slashly. It's about to be a full house or robot parts. It's GEMINI!" "Double the trouble, double the spins. Double the trouble, double the spins. Y'all see what I did there? It's GEMINI!" "Your Gore-rrorscope for today is looking grim. These two bots will take you for a spin. It's GEMINI!" "If these bots were in a fairy tale, it would be called 'Whackin' a beanstalk.' Fee fie foe fum, two deadly bots are better than one. GEMINI!" "Oh sheesh, it's the demonic two-headed beast, even crazier than a borderline grammar police. Corrects you so hard, won't let anything lie. It be like, "It's not Gem-in-me." It's GEMINI!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Multibots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots from California